


The Pine Tree State

by ToukoTai



Series: First Name: Agent [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By its crime rates, Maine is considered one of the safest states in America. Clint begs to differ, Agent Maine goes through life at the epicenter of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pine Tree State

Agent Maine, by contrast to his other teammates, is someone Clint finds much, much easier to deal with. Maine is straightforward. He’s the team heavy, he knocks skulls, punches in faces, does the general ‘putting the fear of Freelancer into you’ thing. (Which he does a very, _very_ good job of.) He also causes Clint to wonder what they feed Freelancer Agents, because Maine is massive. Like six feet, two hundred plus pounds of pure muscle, massive.

And he moves much faster and smoother than someone his size normally does. Quieter as well. Knows his way around the really big guns and knows how to completely take a squad apart with a lot of noise and explosions. Clint can see him working well with CT, Maine providing the giant noisy target that can take your head clean off and CT working unnoticed in his shadow, taking down the unaware. Maine is also a man of few words, so everything he says is short, to the point and effective.

Clint meets him in the best possible way. He kicks down the door to the holding cell after one of Clint’s ops has hit an unexpected snag. (He still maintains that he’d have been able to get himself out of it, Maine just sped things along.) Clint almost jumps him until he recognizes the style of armor as being part of Freelancer. He’s met enough of them to immediately be able to identify the weirdly pieced body armor. But surprisingly(not) no one had bothered to tell him how many agents were in Freelancer or who they were. The orange dome helmet tilts at him, it slightly creeps Clint out, because unlike any of the other agent’s helmets, this one doesn’t even pretend to give a face to the person beneath.

“Freelancer?”

“Hawkeye.” Clint smiles guiltily and hides the combat knife he was going to use on whoever came through the door behind his back.

“CT mention me?” He asks hopefully.

“Once.” The agent replies, stepping back out of the doorway to allow Clint through. “Heard distress beacon.” Clint curses under his breath as he passes the white armored freelancer into the corridor. That’s twice now, a freelancer has had to come help him. He’s starting to think they’re actively looking out for him now.(but that would be ridiculous.)

“What the fuck. I totally had this covered.” The agent’s head moves as he looks around the inside of the holding cell and Clint can just feel the flat stare when the domed helmet turns to face him. “I did.” That was not a whine. Not. At. All. It was just a reiteration of a solid fact. “What’s your name?” He decides to change the topic. Quickly.

“Maine.” Maine starts walking down the hallway, passing Clint a gun on his way, and Clint gets a good look at the giant gun strapped to his back. It’s huge, massive even. Has the look of a grenade launcher with none of the normal hallmarks of one. Oh, and it has a blade. Did Clint mention that? Because he felt it bore repeating: the grenade launcher had a blade. Clint gets to see it in action a lot sooner than he would have liked, they turn a corner and run into a squad of guards.

The guards looked surprised to see them. Good. Maine casually unhooked the gun from his back(Clint absently noted that instead of shooting from the shoulder, the gun was held near the hip.), and started doing a weird low pitched growling. Clint brought both the knife and the gun up, readying himself. It’s best if Maine makes the first move, he doesn’t want to get in the other agent’s way. Not when Maine could easily plow through him without even noticing. He sees from the corner of his eye, Maine tilt his helmet at him and Clint, without taking his eyes from the guards, nods his head.

That’s all the signal Maine needs before he, quite literally, exploded into action. Maine is not only good as a tank, he can take quite a beating without even slowing down. The guards have no idea what hits them. Well, actually, Clint is pretty sure they know it’s Maine that hits them, the agent does sort of run up and punch them in the face. Repeatedly. But the sentiment remains.

Clint tries to fill the roll he imagined CT would take with Maine. And it works really well. Though he is significantly taller and bigger then CT, he still manages to take advantage of Maine’s much bigger size and reach, to get the guards that Maine doesn’t have time to. It's not too long before the complex alarm is going off and Clint feels himself getting swept up in Maine’s wake, as the larger man carves a path out of the complex with his awesome grenade launcher. Agent Maine either hasn't heard of taking the easy way or doesn't care, because he seems dead set on causing as much damage as possible. Clint is totally on board with that plan.

They part ways a couple miles from the burning, smoking building that has a few new doors in it. Maine gives him a fistbump before vanishing into the trees, white armor blending into the shadows in ways it definitely shouldn't. Clint pauses on the way to his own extraction point(only an hour late) to take a selfie with his newly re-acquired phone to send to Natasha(so she doesn’t worry, because she totally does if he doesn’t check in. She’d deny it to her dying day), the grey black clouds of smoke from the demolished base in the background against the starry star.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a posting issue with the North & South Dakota fic that has since been fixed. So check that out. For those paying attention we only have two more Freelancers left. This is also pre-implantation as you can tell by the simple fact that Maine talks.


End file.
